Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes Hell's Fury
by Jonathan 'Hooker' Howard
Summary: Well Robert said yes to being an Avatar, so in a way he got to accept the problems he now faces! Upsate people, new chapter yay!
1. 00

After much pain and anger, and a second re-write. I have decided to pull quits on Bubblegum Crisis Avatar – The Slider Saga. In its place I hope to have a better story, well third time lucky. I hope…

Disclaimer

_Bubblegum Crisis 2032_ is copyrighted and owned By Artmic Inc. and Youmex ltd. and used without their permission, I do not make any money out of this and just did it for the fun of it.  
_ADP OVA_ is copyrighted and owned by Artmic Inc and Manga Video Entertainment I think….  
_Bubblegum Crash_ is copyrighted and owned by Manga Video entertainment.  
_Bubblegum Crisis 2040_ is copyrighted and owned A.I.C by & ADV Films US & UK, Madman Entertainment Australia.  
_AD Police TV To Protect & Serve_ is copyrighted and owned by A.I.C & ADV films.

Each show is owned by their respected owner, this fan fiction is for entertainment purpose only, no money is too be made from this story. This story cannot be copied with out the author written permission. That all be all…

Thanks go out to the following people,

Suzuki Toshimichi, who created the original story that is known as Bubblegum Crisis, which that this is all based on; with out this guy we wouldn't be here right now…

Kenichi Sonda, the guy who designed those whacked out suits better known as Hardsuits and gave it to us twice both in the OVA episodes and the 2040 shows,

Artmic, JVC & AIC with out these guys as well, there would be no world that we know as Mega Tokyo.

Sky Knight or Bert Van Vliet as he is really known as, who I would say is the best SI author I seen out there in the WWW; if there was an award for BGC FF he would have my vote. It was his work that made me want to have a go, so you know who to blame. He he he…

This one is important; I would like to thank Craig Reed Jr or Shadow Knight, for his Kind permission to use his ideas of the Guardians of the universe and the defenders known only as Avatar who protect their assigned universe from the forces of the dark side, because with out this there would be no story for me to work on.

Also like to thank Sky Sabre, who ever he really is, with out him and his crazy plot suggestions there wouldn't be a re-write here. His input and proof-reading has been of great help and look forward to his re-view of this story.

The web site because with out them, I wouldn't be able to post my stories anywhere.

That about it…. Wow long list.

-----------------------------------------------------

Based on the Work of Craig Reed

**Scope Production's**

Presents

A

Bubblegum Crisis Fan-fiction

_**Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes**_ – _Hell's Fury_

By

**Jonathan Robert _'Hawkeye'_ Howard**

-----------------------------------------------------

'"If all the world's a stage and all the people players, who in bloody hell hired the director?" – Charles L Grant'

-------

**Prologue**

Location = Red Dragon Gym, London, England.  
Date = 22nd February 2004  
Time = 16:43  
TimeLine = PX-21-OR3-12A

Wham was the sound when the body of Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard hit the mat on the floor of the Red Dragon Gym.

"That a wrap ladies. I'd like to thank my friend here and I hope to see you ladies next week," came a deep Russian accent from the man whose moves put Robert down onto the mat. After several seconds of silence in which the female students of the martial art self defence club filed out of the large gym training room Robert was still lying on his back on the ground. The Russian instructor walked over and looked at him.

"Give me a minute Dimitry." Robert moaned as he was still seeing stars.

"If I let you stay there Robert, you will be trampled on by the stampede from the weight watching club." His friend chuckled, Robert eye's flashed open upon reflecting on this. With a swift movement Robert was on his feet.

"Oh god, now that's a scary thought," Robert muttered.

"You're telling me? The ground shakes every time. Come on let's hit the shower. Man, you worked up quite a sweat." The Russian rumbled on.

-------

Slam was the sound as the locker door was thrown open.

"There is nothing like a shower after a good workout." Dimitry said as he dried off his hair with a towel.

"Good workout? Man, my muscles feel like they've gone through a wringer." Robert showed off his bruised arms.

"Come on, you were one of the best in unarmed combat back at the squadron, what happened to you?" Dimitry scoffed.

"Come on, Dimitry, that was 4 years ago." Robert finished towelling off and grabbed a clean t-shirt from inside the locker. "I really haven't practiced in years."

"Well, it's good having you here. I didn't know what I would do if you hadn't agreed to help." Dimitry rumbled his deep-voiced gratitude.

"So what happened, man?" Robert asked as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.

"Flu by the look of things. It seems everyone working here came down with it." The Russian growled while throwing his damp towel at the bin by the wall.

"Well, least it pays." Robert sighed, pulling out his jeans and slipping them on.

"Any luck with your job hunting?" Dimitry asked pulling out one of his tops from his locker.

"Nope. What's with this world? I study for two years to get my qualifications and no one wants to hire an out of college photography student." Robert vented his frustrated on the locker next to his with a large Thump and a dent.

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"You have no idea. I am considering just taking a year out, if my application for the Metropolitan police force doesn't go through" Robert sighed as sat down on the locker room bench and pulled on his socks.

"You in the police force? God help us." Dimitry laughed.

"Not funny man" Robert grinned as he leaned forward and pulled his trainers out of his locker.

"Ok man," Dimitry answered back, after Robert finished tying his shoe laces he grabbed his rucksack from inside the locker.

"I see you outside," he said after swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Be with you in a minute." Dimitry answered, and with that Robert walked out of the changing room into the hallway. While walking down the hallway something started to bug Robert. Something strange was going on, but he couldn't place it so he made his way towards the small café area at the front of the building. After digging some change out of his pocket, Robert selected a coke from the vending machine. Then he went and dumped himself on a chair while he waited for Dimitry to finish up.

He was taking a sip of his Coke when this odd looking gentleman walked into the building, Robert was giving him the once over. It was strange the guy's white suit reminded him of something, but he couldn't remember for the love of god what it was.

But then surprisingly the gentleman walked up to Robert and pulled the chair out from the other side of the table Robert was sitting at and sat down.

"Can I help you?" Robert asked with an emotionless tone, he hated the fact that this man just sat down at his table with out asking.

"Yes" the man said reassuringly,

"And you are?" Robert asked him again, before he took a sip of his Coke.

"My name is Nemo. I believe you are aware of my superior, he goes by the name Ishmael White" The being now known as Nemo said quite jovially. The can of Coke almost slipped out of Robert hand as he heard the last name, then he remembered why it was so familiar.

"You're a Guardian of the Dimensions and like that?" was all that Robert said after hearing the name of 'Ishmael'. But that brought a smile to the other man's face

"I see you have been reading certain fan fictions," the being dressed up as a business man said. "Interesting how the reflections cast ripple outward, don't you think? Oh, but then you are not quite up to speed on quantum physics and temporal mechanics. My apologies"

"Ok, what can I do for you then?" Robert was desperately trying not to pee in his pants in front of the Guardian.

"Putting it bluntly, I'm looking for someone to protect some ladies" Nemo summed up quite calmly.

"You're after a...an Avatar?" It wasn't much of a leap. This was a being that could walk between dimensions with the same ease most people walk down the street. "I'm guessing it's to be the Knight Sabres, right?"

"Correct. Nemo casually poked a hole in reality and pulled out a box of chocolates. Taking one, he asked, "Are you interested?"

"When do I start?" Robert replied confidently and grinning, his hear beating faster then humming birds

"Right now." Nemo smiled as the room started fading white.

"Hey! You're not going to dump me in front of Sylia's car like Ishmael did to Craig?" Robert flailed about with his arms, trying to gain a grip on reality as the gym faded out like a scene change in a bad movie.

"No, I wouldn't do anything like that." Nemo replied with another smile.

'I don't trust this guy' Robert thought as he saw Nemo smile. In a moment he was going to be proven right, but first he because nauseous.

-----

To be continued

Hope your ready for the next chapter, five to one you won't guess what written there, Big Surprised for you all. Also like to thanks Sky Saber again with his reading and editing of this story in it original state, I've copied and paste as much as I can to save time and effort. The next chapter is an original piece of work, so enjoy.

'Knight Hawk'


	2. 01

Based on Craig Reed's BGC Avatar, Scope Production's presents a Bubblegum Crisis Fan-fiction Called** Bubblegum Avatar – Hell's Fury**. Written by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard.

Copyright Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes Hell's Fury 2004 By J.R. 'Hawkeye' Howard

_Disclaimer_ = Please Read Prologue for full disclaimer and Credit.

**Chapter One**

Location = Exact location unknown,  
Date = 22nd November 2031  
Time = 20:43  
TimeLine = CA-21-O8U-12A

Robert head was dizzily and he couldn't focus his vision after he had suddenly been transported by a high advanced being known as a Guardian. As his vision began to clear, he noticed that the small room that he was in seemed to be a police interrogation room and that it and all of his clothing where all white.

"God, it liked that episode of Battlestar Galatia" he muttered under his breath, then he suddenly realised that he wasn't the only one in the room. He turned to face the two other men in the room, one he recognised as the guardian who had just recruited him known as Nemo standing to the side of a small table. The other man was sitting he was older, but he had a gut feeling that he knew who this guy was.

"Ishmael White, I presume" Robert spoke out, taking a step towards the table that the senior Guardian was sitting at. A smile slowly crossed the old man face and he broke into a small laugh.

"It seems that my identity proceed me, I really have to thank Craig Reed about that piece of fiction that he has written" the old man had finally said "Yes Mr Howard, I am the man you know as Ishmael, and this wise guy to my side his my new assistant" he said while pointing to Nemo, who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"So what can I do for you" Robert replied, as he pulled the chair out from the other side of the table to which Ishmael was sitting at and sat himself down.

"Your, very to the point ehh...? Mister Howard" was the Guardian reply to his question.

"I've learnt from reading certain Fan-fictions, that there are certain beings with great power, and it isn't wise to mess around with them or piss them off" Robert replied with a smile, "And some how, I've got a gut feeling I'm going to get the bum end of a deal here"

"Very well" Ishmael Said, while holding out his hand towards Nemo, who handed him what, looked like a plain brown folder. Ishmael placed the folder down on the table in front of him and opened it up. He began to browse through the details on the paper, "let's see, Your Name Jonathan Robert Thornton Howard, but every one call's you Robert or Hawkeye, Right?" Ishmael asked looking up from the paper, Robert simple nodded that he was correct.

"Do you know why we selected you?" The younger Guardian spoke out as he leaned on the edge of the table.

"Nope, not really" He answered back, He remembered that Nemo had mention the Knight Sabres when he was recruiting him, but he handed explained it. "Maybe you can fill me in, to why I'm here" he said with an every so slightly accent with a sarcastic taste in it.

"You're here because we need an Avatar" Ishmael clearly replied.

"Let me guess you got another foot solider of the dark side going around causing destruction and mayhem" he said showing a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Not even close" The young guardian shouted out, turning away from the table with his hands behind his back,

"Okay then" and Robert raised his hand in a gesture of please enlighten me.

"At the moment there is no direct action by either side in this trouble zone" the senior guardian said out right, as he flicked the page over and pulled out a single page, Robert accepted the page and had a glance, it took him a good few seconds to ingest the information on the page. It was basically a timeline of four very important people; it other words the Knight Sabres.

"This can't be right" he said out loud as he read through, because he soon realised that Sylia hadn't formed the Knight Sabres. But why, he raced through scanning through the timeline for details to find out why.

"I see you have discovered the problem" Ishmael spoke out.

"What happen" the young mortal asked back.

"Due to force's unknown, key elements that was supposed to have happen didn't and we are a lost to as why" the senior guardian replied, pointing to a certain paragraph in the list. "It started here, the night that Sylia Stingray tired to recruit Priss Asagiri"

"Then what happened"

"The night in question, I'm sure you seen the Hurricane live video correct" the Guardian asked him.

"Yes I've seen it" he answered back.

"Well the police men in the clip, managed to piss off Priss a little too much and she ended up kneeing him in the family jewels" As Ishmael finished, Nemo who had been silent let out a wolf whistle.

"That couldn't have been good" Robert commented back.

"That quite correct, Miss Asagiri actions cost her a night in jail. Making it impossible for Sylia Stingray to recruit the hot headed singer" Ishmael finished and gave Robert a few seconds to take it all in.

"Wait, what stopped Sylia from recruiting the others and then recruit Priss later" Robert stammers out.

"Well things didn't go to well, at Miss Yamasaki dance tryouts as well" Ishmael finally said after a tantalising seconds.

"Okay what happened" Robert said as he scratched his forehead in frustration.

"During the final round of try out's for some unknown reason, Linna tripped and broke her ankle" as Ishmael recounted the story of what happen, Robert couldn't believe his ears to what he was hearing.

"Okay that would explain why Linna wasn't in the group, but what about Nene. Shouldn't have Sylia at lest have recruited her."

"She would have, but with the problems of recruiting her two primly members. Sylia had put the building of the Knight Sabres on hold" Robert kept on staring at the Guardian after he had finished explaining it.

"Okay so that would have put them behind a few months, but then why haven't they still formed the team" he blurted out.

"Well we believed that Sylia would have tired again, but she became a victim of Genom when they got wind of Miss Stingray little operation" the younger guardian finally said after leaning onto the table, Robert leaned back in to his chair.

"So what happened" he asked, throwing the piece of paper back which had the timeline on to the pile of paper in Ishmael folder on the table.

"Brain J Mason, he organised a car accident, where a Genom Transporters truck, T-bone Sylia car while she was out driving" the older of the two said "He even had the gut's, to have Genom play all of Sylia Medical bill's"

"Sylia was so badly injured, that she only just returned from the hospital last month" The younger one also said to Robert.

"I just don't see a simple car accident from stopping Sylia Stingray from seeking revenge from Genom" The young mortal snapped out.

"You would, if you were paralysed from the back down" Ishmael replied, holding out Sylia Data sheet to him.

"What... can't, don't.... Don't they have a medical procedure that can correct that" he shouted under his breath, as he tired to understand it all.

"There would be several very highly experimental procedures that Sylia could try, but why do you think Genom footed the bill" the senior white guardian answered back to Robert's last out burst.

"That can not be good" Robert had said, as he leaned back in his chair as he studied the details on Sylia Chart. Because he knew that Sylia had been the heart and soul of the Knight Sabres, and the Knight Sabres Wouldn't be the same. They would easily be crushed by the Mega corps known as Genom. He shifted his weight forward and brought the chair down with a slam, and directly stared into the eyes of Ishmael, who if he might have been human might have been scared.

"So how can I help" Robert said outright, as Ishmael and Nemo heard these words, smiles broke out on both of their faces.

"What we need is someone to go in and first get Sylia to finish creating the Knight Sabres" the younger Guardian started.

"Not only that" the older one continued "But to also lead the team into the battlefield, because with her own injury's Sylia can't do that"

"Okay, so let me get this straight you want me to go up to Sylia Stingray and spill my guts about what I know about the Knight Sabres, is it me or won't that sound like a trap thought up by Genom" Robert said as he rubbed his chin.

"Mister Howard or Robert" Ishmael began "You don't understand if we don't do something about this now, Genom will be ruling the world in a year or two"

"You've really gotten it going on for protecting the universe" Robert joked,

"But you don't understand if you don't save this world, it not good for anyone" Nemo spoke out sharply.

"Okay, I get it, but I don't think Sylia Stingray will believe a 21 year old guy, who walks up to her and asks her to form a high tech vigilante group do you "he asked back, Ishmael just stare blindly as Robert as he consider something then he turned to face Nemo.

"You haven't told him, have you?" he asked his assistant, who didn't immediately didn't answer him.

"Well no, I thought it would be best coming from you" he finally answered his face full of shame.

"Didn't tell me what?" Robert immediately asked out right; as he feared that they hadn't been telling him the full truth.

"Well..." Nemo began but was interrupted by Ishmael who raised his hand.

"We had prepared an identity for you in this dimension" he said.

"That doesn't seem bad" Robert answered back, his face showing a sign of relief.

"Well that not really it, the identity we created, it's for her..." Nemo said as he began pointing to the other side of the room. Confused Robert turned to see who he had meant, and he saw this beautiful young woman staring right back at him. He had never seen anyone like her, the blond strawberry hair, and the crystal blue clear eyes of hers staring straight into his were mesmerising. But something slowly began to drawn on Robert; he was staring at the two-way mirror. He wasn't staring at someone else, he was staring at himself.

"FUCKING HELL NEMO, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Robert shouted at the top of his or her lungs; turning and looking at the Guardian standing in front of him with gleaming eyes. A blind uncontrollable rage took over as Robert tied to unhooked a right hook right at Nemo, What didn't surprise Robert was his hand had phased straight through Nemo's body like it wasn't there, but he had seen it all before in Craig's work, but what did surprise him and at the same time scare the hell out of him. Was the fact that the hand had embedded itself into the plaster wall behind. Robert pulled the hand free and noticed the fact it didn't hurt at all.

"Mister Howard, Please remain calm" Ishmael tired to defuse the situation, with out much success. As Robert turned to face Ishmael, his eye's still holding that gleaming power within them staring straight at Ishmael with such force.

"You had better start explaining, right now or you're..." Robert began, but with a simple wave of his hand Ishmael had frozen Robert to the spot.

"I have been trying to explain the situation to you Mister Howard, now if you're allowed me. I will explain to you, the reason for this" the senior guardian explained.

"Okaayy" Robert mumbled in his frozen position, and Ishmael released him from his position with another wave of his hand.

"Sit" he said pointing to the chair that Robert had thrown to the floor in his quick fit of rage. Before Robert picked it up, he just stared at his own body or he, she should say her body.

"Oh god" she mumbled as she stared down at her chest, now with breasts. She almost fainted at the thought of seeing her own naked body. 'Must think un-sexy thoughts' had raced through her mind, but it had only made things worse. As soon as she sat down her face was as red as a cherry, she spotted a giggle crossing Nemo face, and she shot him a glare which would put any normal human in fear.

"Are you ready?" Ishmael asked getting Robert attention, all he got was a simple nod of the head. "Okay, the reason for this is simple. As we explained to you, with Sylia unable to lead the Knight Sabres. We need someone to fill her place in leading the team, with out you there no chance for these people to live a decent life. Because if Genom gets the chance they will take over the world, then it all goes to hell"

"But why does this plan need me to be female!" Robert said still trying to get a full answer.

"Well there are a number of reasons" Ishmael began "first off the teams interaction works best as you seen it, mainly four members who are all female."

"Err am I missing something, or can I bring up a certain red headed male goes by the name of Bert." Robert tired to point out but she was soon shot down by Nemo.

"He seems to get by on pure luck, we're not even sure how he does it" the younger guardian replied scratching his forehead in frustration.

"Not only that, but this is more of a long term operation with preparation" Ishmael stated "with Craig, we had to go with what we had at the time"

"Okay now you two are beginning to make sense here, but just too yet you know I am not 100 percent happy with this"

"Why not?" Ishmael had asked back. And Robert had a simple answer.

"Well I'm not use to these!" she said and pointed to her chest.

"God, Mortals" Nemo mumbled shaking your head.

"Well you try living your life as a male and then by some bodies plan you get turned into the opposite sex" she said back. Nemo was about to flick his fingers, when a stare from Ishmael stopped him dead in his track.

"Okay now that we're passed all that, I had better explain your new identity to you" The senior guardian Ishmael answered as he pulled out another sheet of paper, from that brown folder of his on the table. He set in front of Robert, who looked down at it.

"We've done all the necessary paperwork, identity, job, accommodation and funds" Nemo had said from his perch to the side.

"So who am I now?" she asked looked towards the sheet of paper that Ishmael was holding in front of himself.

"The section department of Avatar's hasn't really been created this past 5000 years" he started to say "here we go himm... let's see Name; Rebecca Tiffany Howard, Age; 23, Female"

"Rebecca? That it, that all this department could come up with" Robert said as she learned her new name. "Okay so now I got to go by Rebecca, well at lest it'll be easy to remember. So what about this job then" she asked outright wanting to learn more.

"You're be working within the ADP" Rebecca as she was now trying to call herself, started coughing at this. "Is there a problem with this?" Ishmael asked, noticing Rebecca coughing fit.

"Not really, just how can I be a cop, if I haven't had any of the training that needed" she pointed out, because she figured that it would be hard to fake all that.

"Nothing to worry about after waking up, it will all be inside your memory" he said while tapping the side of his head.

"Does this included the Japanese language as well as certain other aspects needed for this job"

"Yes" was all that he replied to her question. "As a precaution, we set you up with someone to share your accommodation with"

"What?" She barked out.

"Don't worry it all shorted out" Nemo replied before he could give Ishmael a chance to speak out, he had a huge grin on his faced. This led Rebecca to question him, by raising an eyebrow of hers.

"So am I going to learn who I'm roomed up with" she asked as she rested her chin on the fist of her hand.

"Nooo!" Both of the guardians answered back in unionises, with this outburst Rebecca was taken aback 'Okay what are these guys hiding?" she thought as she stared at them.

"It nothing really, but we can't tell you yet" Ishmael said, reading Rebecca mind literately.

"You guys are starting to scare me here" she mumbled out, as she shook her head. 'Just who have they roomed me up with' she began to think. "All right is there any thing else that I need to know"

"We set up appropriate cash funding for you, as well as a number of resource at your despoil, which should come to you when you wake up" Ishmael explained to her.

"What if I need to contact you for some reason?"

"This should do it" he said as he produced a small black cell phone from one of his pockets and sent it down in front of Rebecca.

"Is that all?" she asked as she picked up the cell phone.

"That's all" Ishmael replied as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers together, then suddenly Rebecca felt very sleepy and she fell into a deep sleep.

_To Be Continued_

**Author's Rant;**

Well it finally done, god it good to have it done. I would again like to Thank Jared A.k.a. Sky Sabre for his help and advice in the making of this fan-fiction. With out him this would be a half wit operation.

_**'Hawkeye'**_


	3. 02

Based on Craig Reed's BGC Avatar, Scope Production's presents a Bubblegum Crisis

Fan-fiction Called Bubblegum Avatar – Hell's Fury. Written by Jonathan Robert 'Hawkeye' Howard.

Copyright Bubblegum Advocatus Custodes Hell's Fury 2004 By J.R. 'Hawkeye' Howard

Disclaimer Please Read Prologue for full disclaimer and Credit.

Authors notes; I giving a lot credit to One man on this Chapter, He helped me out of a major rut, and put a lot of the early story of this Chapter Forward. Thanks Jared Ornstead

-------

**Chapter Two**

Location Mega Tokyo, Japan  
Date 22nd November 2031  
Time 14:43  
TimeLine CA-21-O8U-12A

There was a warm, comforting darkness, into which came two words.

"Doctor Howard?" No recognition arose, so the boy slept on. "Rebecca?"

Wasn't anyone he knew calling. They must want someone else. Robert unconsciously snuggled down farther into protective sleep. He'd been having the nicest dreams about Bubblegum Crisis, too. "Becky, c'mon, you're scaring me."

Rebecca? That stirred something in his mind, something about that nice

dream...

"Rebecca Tiffany Howard! You wake up this instant!"

"Who?! What!?" Robert came instantly awake, sitting bolt upright in a plush armchair. Then the office came registering on the senses: A nice, earth-tone room tastefully decorated and with a couple of nice wide chairs, a sofa and a long leather couch, indirect lighting and a lamp on the desk he'd been sleeping behind.

All of that came to her in a second of observation as that dream came rushing back. Only it obviously wasn't a dream as a quick hand to her chest assured Robert-turned-Rebecca that this was all too real. He was a girl, among other things. She hoped the nurse leaning down over her was thinking that quick self-grope was a motion to cover surprise.

"Are you Okay, Doctor?" The young nurses asked, as she looked over the rather startled person who was Rebecca. Rebecca winced in pain as she tired to recall the nurse's name, but her mind became flooded not just with Robert's own memory but those sod Rebecca as well.

"I'm fine, Ranko" she managed to say as she remembered the red haired nurses name "I just feel like I've gone through a blender"

"Honestly Rebecca you got an appointment in five minutes, and I find you sleeping on Chief Todo's chair"

Rebecca found herself recalling far too many details as once, this chair she was currently sitting in, was Chief Todo's chair. Even being the chief, Todo wasn't exempt from taking the required ADP Psychiatry exam, but getting him to sit or lay down on the examination couch when he came in for his counselling session was near impossible. So Doctor Rebecca Howard was forced to give up her desk, So that chief Todo would be willing to talk about his problems.

That was fine, she was all too willing to lay down and let the old rascal feel he was in charge while he chatted about his troubles. If he needed the psychological barriers and sense of power to feel safe enough to let it all out she could endure a forced hour on that lovely, comfy couch. Oooh, the torture! But now whenever Rebecca was caught napping by any of her staff she was on the couch or on Chief Todo's chair like she was a cat or other pet that wasn't allowed on the furniture. All part of the games they played to stay sane in this outfit.

Suddenly that scene came into context as Robert, now Rebecca or Doctor Howard to her patients, 'Hawkeye' to the good ones, she was a member of the AD Police medical corps. Due to tight budgets she even had to wear two hats in that department, as a psychiatrist and a general practitioner MD. They gave her above average pay for either post, but nothing like the payroll two qualified persons would take out of the budget. In all Rebecca had to deal with the hardworking souls of the Mega Tokyo ADP. Being members of the AD Police they would come to her with their problems. But the nurse rattled on, as she opened the blinds to Rebecca office letting the streaming light into the room.

"You are always telling me how the only difficult part of your job is translating ordinary problems into psychobabble for your records and reports. I don't say anything to anyone else, but you need to get a boyfriend Becky" Rebecca went beet red at the last part of her nurses statement.

It was so very confusing to be dealing simultaneously with two complete sets of memories. As Robert during his spare time during his youth he learned Martial arts, while as Rebecca she had learned to dance. Trying hard to sort out Rebecca memories of her learning to dance, from Robert as he learned to do Martial arts in the Red Dragon Gym. Left her with a mental image of his friend Dimitry the Russian in a ballet leotard practicing toe steps. 'Burr' she thought as a shiver ran up her spine.

Rebecca stood up and was grateful to find that her balance was steady. Any number of things could have thrown it off from a displaced centre of gravity, from what Robert had been accustomed to, all the way to her yet unresolved confusion. Taking a deliberate, calming breath, as one of her old martial arts senseis had taught him or her to her confusion, she cantered herself. She was now Doctor Rebecca 'Hawkeye' T. Howard. Becky to her close friends, Tiff to her family, and Doctor Hawkeye to her workmates. PHD in psychology. Medical Doctor a solid diagnostician with barely enough surgery and cybernetics training to get by the hiring requirements set down by city hall for this job. And she was just crazy enough to take the position here in the Crazy Chaos Central.

Dr Howard bent over her desk and called up the appointment book for all her appointment on her computer

"Err Ranko" she felt lucky to recall the girl's name "Who is this appointment? I can't seem to find in here" Ranko came swishing over to Rebecca Desk, turning the computer screen round to face it and took over the computer Keyboard. The girl began typing away and after a few moments she came up frowning.

"That's odd" she murmured "I know it was there this morning. I just sent a confirmation email just before your little nap, but I can't see to find it. What the heck has happen to it" she said as she scratched her head. Rebecca sighed as he looked out of her window down towards the stained city which was Mega Tokyo.

"Maybe you dreamed it" she chuckled with a laugh,

"Well I find out who it was" Ranko replied as she left the office, leaving Rebecca to herself. In her absence the dimension traveller sat down back at her desk, righting her monitor and retrieving her keyboard back from where Ranko had pulled it.

In a few minutes Rebecca had managed to familiarise herself with Microsoft Windows 2032 operating system, "looks like Bill Gates is still around" she said with a laugh, it seemed even Genom couldn't compete with Gates and his ruthless computer software company 'Looks like Microsoft windows will be around forever'. She started by accessing her own ADP personnel file and started to look up her record, She notice that she had quite a record.

The first part of her record showed her personal history she gazed over it a moment to familiarize herself with her own life. 'Let's see, my Age is 20 and I was born in 2012 Great Britain. I moved to Tokyo, Japan in 2015. I survived the second Kanto Quake, but moved back to the UK a year later, where I grew up, attended Oxford briefly and began studying medicine.' She scratched her bowl as she looked at all the details, recalling places and faces to go with the dates and wondering, 'Me? Oxford? What the heck was Nemo thinking?' Yet she could recall her dorm on campus and favourite classes, even if it was a little hard to tell apart from Robert's college memories.

'Before finishing medical school, I began working with the Greater London Metropolitan police, where I began studying cyber-technology and boomer technology and joined the Special Operation Unit 32 - Anti Criminal Bionic squad. After a year and a half on the taskforce, I moved back to Mega Tokyo where I joined the Advanced Police.' She looked at the text as it scrawled up the screen. 'Rank of Captain, main duty is Medical staff, trained as Frontline officer but medical duties exempt me from active combat. I¹ve got command experience...' Rebecca paused as she was struck by the thought 'I am really here, aren't I?'

'Nemo, what did you get me in to?' she thought as she looked round the room. She noticed a certificate on the wall, got up and looked at it and it read: Rebecca T. Howard Graduate of Oxford University – Majors in Psychology and Medical Science, Minors in Dance and Cybernetics. The degree in psychology was almost a joke. Once you got past all of the psychobabble, penetrated the textbooks, dealt with impossible, irrational professors and proved you were determined to get the job, it turned out any five year old could do it. Basically a physician's desk reference provided symptoms to prescriptions at a glance. Then you would sit and let your patients talk through their own problems while paying you incredible amounts if money to get advice any reasonable person with a head on their shoulders could offer, and a touch of sympathy. A good girlfriend could do the same, or better. All of the gruelling schooling was, apparently, to keep the average man on the street from getting in on this great scam.

Rebecca wonder if this was a major plot development by Nemo, or just the grand schema of things. Because she could recall memory as Rebecca doing Surgery and other general medical proceeded, but as Robert he was always sick at the sick of blood. 'This must be a cosmic joke' she thought, but her thoughts where soon broken at her phone began to ring. Dazed out of her research project, she reaches for her handset and pick ups.

"Doctor Howard, Moshi Moshi" she said before she realised it. She started cursing herself mentally even as she oriented on the vidphone's flat screen, showing the face of a brown haired woman in her early forties on the other side.

"Rebecca I'm glad to have finally managed to get a hold of you" Rebecca didn't recognised the person voice, but for some strange reason a name popped into her head.

"Louise, it good to hear from you" Rebecca responded, she hated how her body kept responded with out her control. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I really need your help Becky-Chan" the voice on the other end of the phone line said "I really got this problem patient and I really need your help on this one"

"I don't know, I been having some problems my self at the moment, I don't know if I can handle any other patient at the moment" Rebecca started to explain.

"But you got real expertise to deal with this type of patient dealing with post disability stress" Rebecca found this true, her memory told her that she some times had to deal with Officer who had been injured in the line of duty. "I am at my wit's end with this patient, she becoming a recluse and I'm worried that she ends up taking her life"

"I understand, but with the work load here I can't take private patient" Rebecca responded.

"Listen, if you're worried about another deadbeat this isn't a charity case." Louise begged over the phone line. "She is the daughter of Katsuhito Stingray, getting royalties on a dozen patents at least. She pays her bills. And even if she didn't Genom has been paying for all of her treatment, since it was their truck that caused the accident."

"Sylia Stingray?" there was second or two of silence "The daughter of Katsuhito Stingray you say…The father of Boomer Technology. You know I've got to meet her" Rebecca answered as she began twirling the phone cords between her fingers Robert was frozen inside Rebecca's mind as Dr Howard smiled. "Thanks, Louise, I'll take it."

"What's your earliest?" The brown haired matron looked relieved.

They made an appointment for later the next day, when Rebecca had enough time to go over to the hospital where Sylia was recovering. She made a note of it on her PDA calendar, leaned back in her chair and sighed.

'Those Guardians sure know how to dump you in the middle of things!' she mused as she finished the phone call and put the phone back in its cradle. 'Okay that phone call has left me with more question then answers" she thought as she hit the intercom button, making a connection to he office outside staffed by her nurse.

"Hey Ranko any luck finding out who had this afternoon session?" she asked as she leaned back in her plush office chair. Rebecca thought she heard some swear word or two before she answered.

"Sorry Doctor, No luck with the appointment book. But I remember writing down the name, which I found let's see" Rebecca could hear the rummaging of paper as Ranko looked for the Name "Here we go, names Nene Romanova, she in the Computer pool. I did a check on the Computer and it said she already had her exam" Ranko wonder what happened as she heard Rebecca start to laugh at something "What so funny?"

"O don't worry Ranko, I know Miss Romanova reputation, she had certain reputation in hacking circles"

"She hacked the towers database? Shouldn't we tell the Internal affairs department, that all be a major disciplinary action" Ranko said, Rebecca wondered what to say for a second.

"Well we really don't have any proof to her actions and I have a better idea"

"Okay it your call Doctor, err Doc Well if Romanova ain't going to turn up this after noon. Do you mind if I take the rest of the afternoon off?" her assistant asked, Rebecca wonder what to do as she turned her chair towards the window before she answered her.

"Sure Ranko Enjoy the rest of the night" Rebecca replied.

"Really? You're honestly not pulling my leg" the nurse replied over the room to room intercom.

"Yes now get going before I change my mind!" she replied as she suddenly recalled she was a stickler for time. "But make sure those requests for those prescriptions are done before you go, I don't want to be in this unit surrounded by cops who don't have their happy pills."

"Yes sir" and with that the intercom went dead leaving Rebecca in her own train of thought. 'This will really get some time to get use to it' she thought to her self as she stared out her window at the Large Genom tower that just stood there. She just sat there for a few minutes as she stared at the large city of Mega Tokyo from the 16th floor of the ADP Tower.

Mean while down below things which where set into motion, now began to gather force. Soon Rebecca or really Robert would be caught up in it, there was no going back soon she would be a Knight Sabre.

-----

An hour later after pouring over tons and tons of notes and file about herself, Dr Rebecca Howard thought it was time to call it a night. After looking up at the clock and seeing it was after the five a clock sift change. She decided a change of cloths and head home would be a nice change.

To the male side of Rebecca's brain, she was glad that she didn't make the mistake of walking into the men's changing room. She walked into the female changing room with ease. It took her a few seconds before she could recall where her locker was. But she managed to find it in the end near the back row.

What she did find to be a surprise was who's locker that she found herself next too, The words Cpl Nene Romanova stencilled on the door was a give away, but the first thing that had caught Rebecca attention was a doodle that she knew had to be Nene's handy work. 'Nemo's at work again' she thought as she looked at the locker, she pulled her own locker open and was set about changing her self into something more comfort. But something caught her attention first off, sitting on the top self which would normally be reserved for a Combat helmet stood a motorcycle helmet

"Oh My…" Rebecca was left stunned even with her own memory; she looked at it with as if she was looking through Robert's own eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of it as she slowly took it down from its perch and held it in her hands. The reason she couldn't take her eyes off it, was the art work that adorned the helmet. A beautiful image of a hawk in flight was Decorated the top and her nickname Hawkeye was stencilled on the front. But her own train of thought and emotions was interrupted as she heard someone else coming towards the row of lockers she was using. Deciding on a quick course of action, she set the helmet back down and she started to resume changing her cloths.

"So how did your Psychiatry exam go Nene?" she heard some one say, which had grabbed at Rebecca attention, slowly appearing around her locker door. She saw two low ranking ADP Admin staff walk towards her and her locker, Rebecca knew the red head was obviously Nene, the other officer sporting a brown pageboy cut she would have guess was Nene's close work mate Naoko.

"Err it went well Naoko" Nene summed it up, she was unwillingly to talk about it for obvious reasons.

"Really then, Then why did Anne tell me that she saw you in the canteen during your appointment, Hun Hun?" Naoko started pleading "Tell me, come on I got my exam next month, Pretty please" a sure grin started to appear on Rebecca face as she thought of something diabolical to play on Nene.

"Good evening ladies" Rebecca quipped as she started unbuttoning her shirt,

"O hello" Naoko replied as she opened a locker a few doors down.

"Going off shift" Rebecca asked starting some small talk while eyeing the two of them from where she was.

"Yep" Nene responded as he opened her locker and started to pull her tie off, Naoko meanwhile was going through her own locker.

"Been busy today?" Rebecca decided to ask, hoping she would get the right answer she wanted from Nene.

"Not really, nothing too major for the ADP pride to handle" Nene said with a smile.

"What about you?"

"Just pile after pile of paperwork" Naoko groaned as the girl thought of her workload she had today.

"And what about you?" Rebecca asked the changing red head dispatcher.

"Nothing really, apart from…" she stop and looked round, before she continued "Don't tell anyone this, but I managed to skip my required psychiatry exam today" she said with the cheesiest grim on her face.

"Really, how did you manage that?" Rebecca asked, because Nene had no idea who she was talking too. The red head looked around again before she answered Rebecca question.

"I have complete unlimited access to the ADP database"

"But don't you need a rank of Lt to do that" asked Rebecca recalled her new memory which had been created by Nemo for her.

"True, but nothing can stop me like that" Nene answered striking a pose, Naoko meanwhile started to wish that she had never known Nene.

"Well then Cpl Romanova, then there nothing stopping you from being outside my office at 10AM on Monday is there then" Rebecca stated with a smile as she flashed her ID badge at Nene. When Nene saw the medical symbol on the badge, she took a large gulped and she started to turn a light shade of white as she began to mumble

"You're….You're Doctor Howard" she finally managed to say as she pointed as Rebecca, All Rebecca did was nod her head. All had gone quiet in the locker room, as both Nene and Naoko went back to changing. A few other people looked on, as they realised that they had been busted.

A few minutes later, Rebecca had finally managed to change out of her uniform into a comfortable set of Blue wash jeans, and a sweater top. On her feet she pulled on a pair of Stomper Engineer Motorcycle boots, and to top it off she pulled out a rather nice looking Brown leather jacket that had been hanging on a coat hanger at the back of the locker.

"Well I hope to see you Monday morning" she told Nene as she placed all her belongings in a rucksack that had been in her locker.

"Yes, Doctor Howard" Nene replied,

"Don't call me that" Rebecca spoke out as she slipped the rucksack onto her back.

"Sir?" Nene answered back puzzled by Rebecca remark.

"It's Hawkeye to my patients" she replied with a grin, pulled her helmet out of her locker, and slammed it shut making sure it was locked, "See you Monday, Nene" she said as she turned and began for the exit.

"What the heck do you think see on?" Nene asked Naoko, as soon as she saw Doctor Howard was out of ear shot.

"I don't know, but I wish I was on it" Naoko answered back with a look of confuse meant on her face as well.

-----

Rebecca found herself walking around the motor pool, see could see the civilian section, where all the ADP officers would park their own cars when they where on duty. But she couldn't see any motorcycles anywhere, and for the love of god, she could not recall where the bikes where parked.

"Hey Hawkeye you alright?" she heard someone shout, she turned to see Leon McNichol walk towards her.

"Hey Leon" she replied "Been busy?" she asked as she noticed that he too had a motorcycle helmet swung under his arm.

"Not really, this months kind of been slow" Leon answered her with a shrug "which is nice and all. But it will mean something big and bad will be coming" as he started walking towards the far end of the motor pool, "You coming?" he asked as she saw her lag behind.

"Sure just wait up" she replied with a laugh, as she followed him. 'Well Well, if this is Leon-poo then things look like there improving for me" she thought as she followed to a hidden section of the Motor pool. Rebecca was thanking god that Leon wasn't all over her, one of the things she was expecting was Leon would be all over her. Since she was in this body, it began to puzzle her… 'Maybe something had gone on between the two of them' but it seemed for the past hour things had been getting harder and harder for Robert to recall Rebecca memories. Both of them chatted for a few minutes as they entered the large hall, line upon line of motorbikes lined the wall

"Well I see you Monday" Leon called as he walked up to his Cycle and saddled it, Rebecca gave him a small feminine wave to look the part, which Rebecca thought would be more Daily type of wave. He hit the kick start as Rebecca walked on to were she thought she had parked her motorcycle "See yer" he shouted before he brought he visor down and revved the bikes engine and pulled away

"See you later Leon" she shouted as his bike pulled away 'okay now to find mind' she thought, then she had spotted it and she knew it had to be hers. Or rather Robert's he had been after this bike since he first laid eye's on its spec's. It's 955CC in-line 3 cylinder liquid cooled engine, which powered this bike. When he saw the images of this bike he knew he had to have one, now one stood before him, correction her. A Jet Black Triumph Daytona 955I as it just stood there in front of her, it made Rebecca feel like the tiniest speck.

"I love you Nemo" she said wordlessly, because she did if this was her bike 'Arc man what am I doing, I got to ride this baby' she thought as she saddle the monster and started it up.

With in minutes Rebecca was riding along one of the many highways in this fair metropolis. 'This is great' she thought, while she was racing along the tarmac of the road beneath her. 'I feel the need for Speed' she thought are she shifted up gears and increased the bike speed to near impossible levels; She was riding on the high of an adrenaline rush. She was like this for several minutes when something had caught her attention in one of her mirrors. Glancing back, she saw two police motorcycle flashing their lights at her. "Shit, Just what I need" Rebecca said as she realised that she had been over the speed limit. Gentle easing off the accelerator and slowing down, she brought her bike to a stop on the side of the motorway a miles or so later.

Turning off the engine, and bringing down the kick stand down. Rebecca swung her self off of the saddle, she turned to face the two officers who were now doing the same. As she waited for these two officers, she began to size them up as they walked towards her. One was male and the other one was female, the male was a foot larger and had sergeant strips on his arms. 'He must be the senior officer' she thought, as they walked towards her, she struggle to pull her motorcycle helmet off. Something had trapped a lock of her hair, 'I need a hair band' she thought after much tugging and pulling she had the helmet off. Rebecca finally managed to get a clear look at theses two officer, who she saw standing there shocked her.

The Sergeant was grinning and she knew it was Nemo right off, but that wouldn't have really shocked her that much. It was the woman, who had really shocked her. The woman she had known as Priss S. Asagiri, a woman who he had known that hated the authorities and everything they stood for. She was just standing there wearing the uniform of the Tokyo Highway Patrol, Rebecca just couldn't believe her eyes.

"Licence and Registration Please" she heard Priss asked once she was in hearing distance, Rebecca dug into her jacket to pull out her licence. 'What in Sam's hill is going on here?'

"Hey don't I know you from some where?" Nemo said as he gave a very bad acting job of looking stumped.

"Sarge?" Priss interrupted

"Sorry Priss, But I'm sure I know this woman, err…" Nemo starched his forehead, still doing a bad acting job "Becky, that's it" he hit his right hand in the palm of his other hand "Rebecca Howard, It me Nemo White. We went to Junior High together, up until the quake Right" Rebecca taking Nemo lead answered him…

"Your, I remember you now, you where the one that always dye your hair red" Rebecca thought she might as will make fun as Nemo as long as she could. There was a giggle from Priss, Nemo appeared a little flustered at Rebecca's remark.

"Yes that was I" Nemo replied as she sluggishly raided his hand, keeping up the charade in front of Priss. "Hey I thought you moved to England"

"Well I moved back about less than a year ago, I'm working with the ADP now" she stepped up to Nemo, Face to face and a grin on her face "I need to speak to you alone" she said while eyeing Priss off to the side.

"Certainly" he told Rebecca, he turned and faced Priss "You can deal with her speeding ticket right?

"Yes sir" Priss replied, forcing Rebecca to hand over Licence to her to Process it.

"Okay Beck, What can I do for you" he said as he led her away a short distance from the bikes.

"What the hell is going on" her face showing sure signs of anger, she was starting to get really angry at what had happen. Nothing seemed to be going the way she knew.

"You know every world will be different, don't you" he replied.

"Hun?"

"You're still not understanding the basic rules of the game." He started to rub his forehead in frustration "Okay now I explain this in English" he paused a sec and took a deep breath before he continued. "Okay this isn't the same world that you know from what you watched, as we explained earlier to you, the Knight sabres haven't been formed and if you don't change it soon. This world will change very drastically, do you understand that" he asked as they paused a few meters away.

"Okay, but what the heck have you done to Priss" Rebecca responded as she still looked slack jawed at Priss in a police uniform punching away issuing a ticket on her handheld computer.

"Well I… kinder intervened, if I hadn't she would have been dead already" he remarked.

"How the heck did you get her into a police uniform" Rebecca asked with disbelief.

"You remember that cop I mentioned, the one she kneeled in the groin" he asked, to which she nodded with a grin. "Well that was me" Rebecca struggled to keep from laughing at this. "I took a page out of Police academy, she either does the time in jail, or at the police academy"

"Your one twisted basted you know that don't you" Rebecca replied with a ever so small smile "I guess that mean this world will miss out on Konya wa Hurricane"

"Not really, she still into music, try's to drag me down to the Hot Leg's a couple of times" the Guardian replied "Well we're having a graduation party for Priss and some of the other recruits this Sunday, In at the Leg's you had better be there" he said as he started to lead her back towards the bikes.

"You guy's don't give me any free time do you, I got Sylia to meet tomorrow, Priss Sunday night, and Nene pencilled in Monday morning" she looked down "Okay Sunday night, but I got a question for you because something been on my mind since I thought about" Something had been on Rebecca mind for the past afternoon, a classic problem for people of her situation

"Shoot away" he replied

"Look Nemo, what I want to know is that how the hell am I going to deal with what's you set up at my home" Rebecca asked him outright and she gave him a deep stare that would out right scare anybody, Pity she was staring at a guardian it was a good waste of female charms.

"What's wrong with the apartment?"

"It isn't the apartments that's the problem" she replied bitterly as she could recall the memories that weren't her own. Nemo ponder the situation.

"Maybe it would be best to tell the truth, but I can tell you this there no way anyone would be able to predict what would happen, it's all a random flux of possibilities" Rebecca smiled as she thought of the perfect plan.

"You can read my mind, Right?" she asked, Nemo looked at her for a few seconds as he probed her mind. A frown appeared on his face as he saw her plan.

"That must be the most stupid plan anyone has ever come up with" he answered her, this made Rebecca chuckle.

"Well it's my plan, so you had better be there when I dial or otherwise your be looking for a new avatar" Rebecca said as they returned to the bikes.

"I'm done" Priss said as she noticed that they had returned. "I have added two penalty points to your licence and there will be a ¥1000 fine for speeding" said as she handed the licence back over to Rebecca.

"Thanks" Rebecca muttered as she reluctantly accepted the fine.

"I hope you have a nice day" Priss said before turning back towards her bike, Nemo saw anger growing in Rebecca's eyes, as she watched Priss walk back towards her patrol bike.

"Well I hope to see you at Hot Leg's Sunday" He said as he tired to lighten the mood.

"Sure I see you there" Rebecca replied as she clambered on her bike.

"You Okay? He asked as Rebecca pulled on her helmet. She filliped her visor up to respond.

"For Heaven and earth I will see that Priss will pay for this" she said as she held up the speeding ticket.

"Easy Girl" Nemo replied as she kicked the stand up and started the engine.

"See you Sunday" she said with flipping down her visor and pulling away for her final leg home. Nemo just stood there as he watched her drive away down the highway.

"I dread to wonder how Ishmael handling Craig" he said as he turned round and started for his patrol bike.

-----

"What a frigging day" Rebecca muttered coldly as she pulled out her keys for the apartment and opened the door. 'Man I just need a nice hot relaxing bath and six hours of sleep' she thought as she stepped through the door way, 'why does this have to get weirder and weirder, I got a speeding ticket and it issued by Priss no less' she thought as she put her helmet on the rack by the door and continued into the apartment. It was odd for her to look around the apartment, and feel a tad alienated from the norm

"Himn… nice place" Roberts mind muttered as she looked around, she found herself looking round like a nosy neighbour. She was quite impressed by what she found, a high grade flat screen plasma television. 'Score' she thought 'maybe I watch some toon's later' then she noticed a large theatrical poster in a frame on the wall. She stepped up to have a look, she was surprised to find it a Gunsmith Gats poster, signed none the less by Kenichi Sonda. She almost felt like fainting as she read the message with the autography. _To one hell of Fan, living the dream enjoy it Becky Love Kenichi Sonda._

"Time for the bath" she muttered turning on her heel and heading for her room. Once in her room she began stripping down to her underwear, she walked over to the bathroom door only to find that it wouldn't budge an inch. Leaning up against the door, she heard the running water coming from the shower. "Damn it" she said hitting the door with her fist turning round she grabbed some running pants and a t-shit out of her dresser. She went straight to the kitchen after changing and started to pour herself a soft drink 'well if I can't take a shower, guess I'll crash out onto the sofa' she said silently to herself, as she took the glass and walked back into the apartment living room. After setting down the drink on the coffee table, she crashed out on the sofa.

Relaxing and stretching her limbs, Rebecca was beginning to feel the after affect of a long day of work. Soon her eye lids had closed and she started to dream, she soon started to dream about some girl, Rebecca didn't know who this girl was. But who ever this girl was she had Rebecca in her spell, in the dream she came up to Rebecca and stared straight in to her eyes. The looked at each other for several long seconds before suddenly the girl Kiss Rebecca. This wasn't just a peck on the cheek, this was a full kind of kiss between what could only be described between lovers. 'This feels so real' Rebecca thought, as she felt the kiss between the two of them. But something didn't seem too right with this dream she was having, suddenly Rebecca eye's flashed open and she let out a blood cudgelling scream from what she saw. She was in a lip lock with Linna Yamasaki, who was only wearing a cherry red silk robe over her freshly clean skin 'O my fucking god' Rebecca brain screamed out as she saw this, it was real and she was being kissed by Linna.

"Arrrrhhhh…" she cried out jumping back, while screaming she fell back falling off the couch and bumped into the coffee table. She spilt the drink that she had placed on the coffee table. Linna who had been enjoying a French kiss with her lover, when she was knocked to the floor by her lovers out burst.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cried out as she looked at the scared Rebecca. Who was laying there with her hand on her chest.

"You scared the hell out of me, that what" Rebecca claimed back, trying to carm her hyperventilating.

"Scared you, How?" Linna asked, she was in fact shocked herself, she hadn't been expecting this type of reaction from her Becky,

"Well, I was sleeping and I wake up to find you leaning right over me" Rebecca replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice 'what the heck is going on' Linna started to think 'the past few weeks she being coming onto me like it was going out of fashion. Now a week after I surrender to her, she claims to act's like nothing happened'. Meanwhile Rebecca was thinking about it as well, but in a very different way.

'Err man' she thought 'this doesn't look good' as she recalled all of Rebecca memory with Linna, How she and Linna had just entered a stable relationship and began to explore themselves and their friendship. She recalled the earliest memory of their friendship, the day that they had met at Pre-school. Where they soon became friends, she could even recall saying the corny expression "will you be my friend" to Linna. Nothing could separate these two friends; they began to share each other interest. Linna brought Rebecca to her dance classes and Rebecca taught Linna about music and in later years taught her to play the trumpet.

They where even together when the second great quake had struck the original city of Tokyo. But soon afterwards something different had happen to what Rebecca had known from the original. Linna father had been killed in the Rioting but Linna mother had survived, while she was in hospital. It was Rebecca and her family that looked after and supported Linna during this time. It was this support that had formed and cemented their true friendship. Which when Rebecca had to move back to England, meant that Rebecca and Linna where always in Contact with each other, via e-mail, Vid-phone or even a hand written postcard or two.

After several years when Rebecca had finished her medical studies and began looking for a job. It was Linna that had suggested the job at the ADP, and it was Linna that helped Rebecca resettled in Mega Tokyo. Over the last few months since Rebecca had been back, their friendship grew again. So much so, when Rebecca accidentally confessed her true feeling for Linna while out drinking, it was Linna that had jumped on Rebecca.

Now it was Robert in Rebecca body standing there facing Linna, Not Rebecca. 'Where these memories real, did Rebecca even exist, where is she now if she did exist. Nemo why did you do this to me?' all these possibilities raced through Robert mind in Rebecca body.

"Becky what's going on?" Linna asked as she looked at Rebecca unreadable face, it broke Rebecca out of her train of thought.

"It's very hard to explain" she replied 'I have to tell her, she knows something not right' she thought "If you want to know the truth Linna, you had better get dressed and join me out on the balcony" Rebecca said before she got up and left the room. Linna just looked on, wondering what the hell was going on.

-----

A few minutes later, Rebecca was enjoying the cold evening breeze on her face as she looked out over at the lights of Mega Tokyo at night from her 8th floor balcony. In one hand she had a fresh bottle of beer that she had gotten from the fridge as she passed through the kitchen. In her other hand she held the small black mobile phone that Ishmael had given her.

'I hope this works' she thought as she glanced back, seeing Linna sliding the balcony door open.

"So what this thing that you want to tell me about" Linna asked as she closed the door behind her, Rebecca glanced at her for a few seconds before turned back to the view of the city.

"It kind of hard of me to explain this to you Linna, because I really think **you can't handle the Truth**" was Rebecca answer, this had just confused Linna even more. Causing Linna just to blurt out her words to Rebecca in anger.

"Just tell me the truth damn it" This reaction caused a smile to form on Rebecca face, as she turned round and lean back on the balcony rail.

"Watch" she said as she held the bottle over the side, in her other hand she switched the phone on. With out warning she let go of the bottle, she didn't look as it succumbed to gravity. But Linna did 'Pray to god, I hope this works' Rebecca thought as she watched Linna with attention. Suddenly with out warning Rebecca grabbed Linna's shoulder and pulled herself and Linna over the Balcony edge.

"What the Fuck" Linna shouted at they went over, the sudden rush of adrenaline was brought on by the fear she felt the fall. As soon as they had slipped over the balcony railing, Rebecca held on tight as she hit the dial button on her phone.

"Trust Me" she shouted in Linna ear as they fell several feet per second.

_To be continued_

Author Rant

Well people I finally managed to write some thing more they six pages long, this is like a record for me. Mainly due to Jared Ornstead I would like to thank him for the kick start he gave me and the much apprenticed input and ideas.

I also hope every one can understand it, notes from my proofreaders has been interesting and odd. Comments and Flames are welcome, Flames will be hit with a baseball bat and sent back to were they came from. Any questions please post them in the Review section, and I will answer them in the next chapters Author rant.

That's all folks


End file.
